


Midnight

by Farato



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Ghosts purring, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: After all the ghost attacks Amity Park had to suffer these last months his parents made the decision to activate the ghost shield to protect their home. They made this decision just a week ago and predictably no ghost was found anywhere near the building whenever the ghost shield was activated. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for Danny, he rather enjoyed a full night’s sleep without any ghosts going after him, but after getting used to sleeping with this certain ghost, trying to sleep without him turned out to be a real problem for Danny. And after a full week without getting anywhere near a good night’s rest he just knew he had to do something about that before he went insane.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Midnight

Danny was laying on his bed scrolling through one of his old space magazines but too nervous to focus on one page.  
Finally, there’s a knock on his door he was waiting for and just seconds later his mother poked her head inside his room.

„Your Dad and I are going to bed now, don’t stay up too late.“ His mom said, a worried expression on her face, noticing how tired Danny was the entire week.

„I won‘t mom, you worry too much“ Danny replied, surprised at himself that his voice was so even despite his nervousness.

She eyed him for a moment and Danny began worrying he might’ve got himself caught but before he could worry too much his mother answered „It’s the job of a mother to worry, Danny. If you have kids yourself one day, you‘ll understand. Make sure you get enough sleep. Good Night, Danny.“ She gave him a smile and with that she was out of his room. Now that he was finally alone again, he released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

He waited a few more minutes before he put the magazine aside and lifted himself up from his bed. Danny slowly made his way to the door of his room and carefully opened it. He poked his head outside and investigated the dark hallway. Deeming it safe he made his way outside his room and walked down the stairs, carefully avoiding the last step to prevent it from creaking. He had to be careful if he wanted this to plan work out.

Finally reaching the basement he stopped right in front of the large metallic door his parents installed to prevent anyone unauthorized from entering the ghost lab. He punched in the code he shouldn’t even know about and watched as the door slid open with a slight hiss. Thankfully, they were quiet or else his parents would be on high alarm by now.

He walked over to the panel and looked for the button that was controlling the ghost shield around FentonWorks. After all the ghost attacks Amity Park had to suffer these last months his parents made the decision to activate the ghost shield to protect their home, whenever they were sleeping or away. They made this decision just a week ago and predictably no ghost was found anywhere near the building whenever the ghost shield was activated. 

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for Danny, he rather enjoyed a full night’s sleep without any ghosts going after him because of his profound Bound with a certain ghost. But after getting used to sleeping with this specific ghost, trying to sleep without him turned out to be a real problem for Danny. And after a full week without getting anywhere near a good night’s rest he just knew he had to do something about that before he went insane. So, now here he was, going behind the backs of his parents just to get his boyfriend back in bed with him. 

Finally finding the button he was looking for he hesitated just a moment before firmly pressing it down. The display changed from a green lettered activated to a red deactivated. It wasn’t even a full minute before he felt two cold arms snaking around his middle.

„I missed you“ a familiar deep voice with just a hint of an echo whispered in his ear. Sighing Danny turned his head to finally look into the radioactive eyes of his ghost.  
„We just saw each other a few hours ago, Phantom.“ Danny answered with a shake of his head, a fond smile gracing his face.

„Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you…“ Phantom muttered and proceeded to nuzzle his face against his neck while also slinging his ghostly tail around Dannys left leg. Danny blushed in return and pressed the button again to reactivate the ghost shield.

He heard a low rumble and tensed before realizing the sound came from the ghost wrapped around him. Phantom was purring? It definitely resembled a cats purr, but Danny didn’t even know ghosts could purr. 

His tension must’ve been noticed by the specter because he lifted his face from Dannys neck and asked „Are you alright, Danny? You‘re really tense all of a sudden“  
Phantom looked around and found no sign of danger before he turned around to face Danny again, a frown now present on his face instead of the happy expression he wore just moments before. „Or is it because of me? Am I overstepping again? Are you uncomfortable?“ Phantom hurriedly asked and began to unwind his arms and tail from Danny. But the human was quick to stop him and placed his hands over Phantoms arms before he could remove them from his middle.

„NO! It‘s not you or you closeness, Phantom!“ Danny was quick to reassure but he was still wondering about that sound Phantom was making before.

„It‘s just the sound you were making was just surprising me? I didn’t hear you do that before and it reminded me of a cats purr but I don’t know if ghosts even can purr, I never heard my parents mention something like that before and I was just wondering what that sound is, so what is it?“  
Dannys eyes were sparkling with curiosity by the end of his little rant. Phantom chuckled and once again began to curl his tail around Dannys leg before answering his other half.

„Oh, I didn’t realize I was even making a sound. I don’t know if theres a name for it but usually ghosts make these sounds when they are extremely happy.“ Phantom explained to Danny once again a happy smile gracing his lips. 

Dannys eyes widened in understanding before he spoke again.  
„Oh, so you‘re extremely happy to see me, aren’t you?“ Danny asked with a smug expression on his face his eyes never leaving Phantoms face. The specter in return looked away, trying to avoid Dannys gaze, a green blush coloring his cheeks.

He mustered up all his mental strength and faced Danny again.  
„W-Well, maybe I missed being with you at night just how much you missed it!“ The specter countered.

Danny brought his face closer to Phantoms, until there was barely any space left between their lips as he whispered „I really did miss this, you know?“ He brought their lips together and closed his eyes at the same time he felt something deep inside him settle. They kissed for a short moment before Danny broke the kiss and looked at Phantom who still had that adorable green blush coloring his cheeks. 

He began frowning when he realized something that he couldn‘t help but wonder about.  
„You said ghosts make these sounds when they are happy, right?“ Phantom looked confused but nodded anyways, not sure where Danny was going with this.

„So, you weren’t happy all the other times we‘ve been together? Or did I misunderstand something?“ Danny asked, suddenly very self-conscious. 

Phantom was silent or a moment, Dannys worry beginning to grow before Phantom began to speak again. „No, you understood just fine Danny. It‘s just that this is something very intimate and embarrassing for ghosts, I don’t know how to explain it better but its just something very private to a ghost and not just something we take lightly.“ Danny began to understand what Phantom was saying and suddenly felt sorry for doubting Phantoms feelings for him.

„I think I understand you Phantom, and don‘t worry you don‘t have to embarrassed, I think it‘s really cute.“ Danny answered, once again looking into these radioactive orbs that he came to love.  
Phantom‘s eyes widened before he looked down to hide his intensifying blush.

„But I‘m sorry for doubting your feeling for me, Phantom“ Danny whispered, looking to the ground in embarrassment. 

Phantoms expression softened as he started to gaze Dannys cheek, Danny leaned into his touch, a warm feeling started to surge through Phantom.

Phantom leaned closer, until his lips brushed over Dannys ear before he began to whisper in a deep voice.  
„It‘s alright, starlight. Y ‘know I have to hold myself back from making these sounds all the time when I‘m around you“ Danny took in sharp breath before he turned his head to look away from the specter, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Danny felt the tiredness of having close to no sleep for a week once again rushing over him as he tried to muffle a moan with his hand. But Phantom noted anyway as he began to untangle himself from his boyfriend and landed on the ground beside him.

„Let‘s go to bed, shall we, love?“ Phantom asked Danny, finally taking a closer look at Danny and noticing the eye-bags under the sky-blue eyes he loved so much. Not waiting for an answer Phantom stepped closer and picked Danny up bridal style.

„P-P-Phantom!“ Danny cried out as he slung his arms around Phantoms neck, but the ghost just smiled down at the boy in his arms, turned them intangible and began taking off to the ceiling.  
Finally reaching Dannys room he placed him on the bed and lied down beside him, afterwards he took the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered them both. Danny cuddled close to Phantom and laid his head on his chest.

„Better?“ Phantom asked as he wrapped his arms around Danny and began to move his hands up and down his back.

„Mhm, s‘always better with you here“ Danny was nearly asleep by now, the sleepless nights finally taking a toll on him. 

Phantom chuckled lightly at Dannys drowsiness and lowered his voice. „Sleep now, Danny, I‘ll be here when you wake up. I love you, starlight.“ Phantoms expression softened when Danny nuzzled his face further into his chest. 

„Love y‘too“ Danny slurred finally drifting off to sleep, knowing his ghost would be there for him when he wakes up after a full nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm not a native speaker and theres propably a lot of mistakes in this one, but i just wanted to write a little story about this idea I had stuck in my head for weeks. Please point out any mistakes. I would be glad if you could give me some feedback in the comments! See you (soon?)!


End file.
